Training devices for IED detection are well known in the prior art. But prior art IED training devices are often bulky and difficult to carry. Additionally, many IED training devices can use a blasting cap and explosive charge for operation, which can create the additional burden (and hazard) of transporting the charge and caps along with the IED training device.
In view of the above, it can be an object of the present invention to provide an IED detection training device that can be very small in size, and that can utilize standard blank ammunition rounds or primers as the detonating charge. Another object of the present invention can be to provide an IED detection training device that can receive its detonating trigger from either electronically activated sensor inputs or mechanical means such as a trip wire. Another object of the present invention can be to provide an IED detection training device that is portable and that can be carried and transported by a remote user in the field. Still another object of the present invention can be to provide an IED detection training device that can be used remotely by personnel in the field, including but not limited to Explosive Ordnance Disposal, Combat Engineers, basic infantry and law enforcement in situations where portability of the device and availability of activating charges (blanks) are paramount. Another objective of the present invention can be to provide an IED detection training device, and which can be easy to manufacture and use in a cost-effective manner.